Love me like you do
by thrilllover39
Summary: Serena and Ash are childhood friends who rule there school with good looks and 'charming' charisma, all seems well for these two. But there relationship is far from perfect, Serena is a man eating Queen, while Ash is the King of tears, she likes to constantly tease him for never having a girlfriend, so what happens when Ash admits that he has somebody he loves? Amour
**Hey guys! So I felt like just writing a one shot on Serena and Ash since I came to like the shipping and accept it as one of Ash's main pairings along with Pokeshipping, I actually like Serena and Ash together and hopefully you guys like what I wrote, please leave a review and let me know what you all thought, did you like it? Or no? Let me know! Enjoy!**

"Look! It's them!"

"Ash and Serena!"

"Aren't they just the most beautiful people you've ever seen?"

"Serena has the looks of a goddess".

"Ash could be a model if he wanted too".

He sighed, preferring to close his eyes while the girl beside him giggled, "They're talking about us…..again".

"I thought you would be used to it by now, it's like this every morning and has been ever since we started high school".

"I know, and we're seniors now so they should get over it….anyways, it's the constant stares that get to me, girls give me this prowling expression, as if they want to devour me".

She clung onto his arm, pressing her body firmer against his own, almost purring to his ear while sliding her finger up and down his chest, "They probably do, and I can't blame them, you're a stud".

He rolled his eyes, laughing sarcastically at his friends false flirting, "Haha, as if this stud would choose such a man eater to be with".

She pulled herself away, forming a fake pout on her rosy lips which quickly formed back into a cheeky smile, "It's ok, there are plenty of guys out there who have no problem choosing me".

A scoff escaped his lips, being followed by a smirk which had caused a group of nearby girls to swoon over, "Poor guys, they think they're hitting the jackpot, wait till they find out that you're a devil woman who loves stomping on their hearts".

The beautiful sunny locks of her hair had made contact with his face, causing him to turn his head to the side as she grinned deviously, purposely doing her hair flip to annoy him, "What's wrong with being a heartbreaker? At least I give these guys a good time before leaving them, you never even give the time of day to the girls in our school, you scare them away or make them cry through rejection, it's quite sad my little Ashy".

Curving wider, her smile only grew when she could hear the grunts he released, knowing he had nothing to respond with, "I'll be ready to be with a girl when I feel like it, until then, I'm trying to make sure I don't end up with anybody just like you".

She stopped, now turning around to face him as she wrapped both of her arms around his neck, giving him a lustful stare, "You mean hot, sexy, smart, and fun? Yeah, because I'm a real danger".

His eyes shifted over to the small bunch of people grouping together on the side, whispering amongst themselves as they kept staring over at him and Serena.

"W-what? Why is she like that with him?"

"Are they dating?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't be surprised, they match each other so well".

"I wish Serena would hold me like that".

"Ash looks so cool, they both do, just look at them, they're like a celebrity couple!"

He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her forward and away as her hands slipped from his neck, "Yeah, you're a real danger, one I need to be careful about".

Eyes followed him as he walked ahead of Serena who stared after him in confusion, not understanding what he meant by those words, "Ash?" Her words mellowed out quietly.

 **(Ash's POV)**

She's a real pain in the ass, doing stunts like those in front of our classmates will give them the wrong idea, worst of all…...it gives me the wrong idea.

I sighed, finally making it to class where I sat at my desk, ignoring all the constant stares of admiration my classmates gave me, do any of them have any manners, I should just tell them to behave and look away, would they listen? I mean they treat me as some god here so maybe they will.

"Hey Ash!" I looked up, Gary was coming over, taking a seat at the desk that was in front of me, of course, the desk wasn't even his, he wasn't even this class so why was here?

"What's up". I asked, not really interested in hearing of Gary's newest tale, the tale of how he got to bang some hot chick over the weekend and then banging their sister or best friend, the cycle always repeats itself with this guy.

He leaned in on my desk, his chin on his palm with a firm expression, "I heard there was a little lovey dovey action going on with you and Serena this morning at the gate entrance, is it true? Have you two finally started dating?"

Not this again, I groaned, "It was nothing, you know how Serena is, she likes to tease and act out in front of people, obviously she did what she did to annoy me and play around, I'm used to it already and so should you".

Here's the thing, Gary, Serena, and I are childhood friends, we grew up together, but Gary went to study abroad in Johto, so for 5 years it was just me and Serena, and then when we entered High school, Gary had come back, and seeing as how Serena was no longer a child since the last time he saw us, he asked her out, and of course, Serena, being the person she is, accepted. They dated for a year which was actually the longest relationship those two ever had, Gary seemed to be happy, however Serena always had a tendency to lose interest in her partners and called it off with Gary, breaking up with him which didn't go quite smoothly, let's just say, the relationship those two have now, is fairly bitter.

I could see how he wasn't believing in what I said, clearly the fool still has feelings for that devil girl, "Ash…...you know how I feel about Serena".

My ears caught on to the clicking of his tongue as he watched me roll my eyes, "Yeah, and you should get over her already, you two should have never dated in the first place, it was a huge mistake".

Our glares connected, tension was building and everyone in the class knew it as they turned their attention on us, "When I came back, I had no intention of dating her, but then I saw how she had grown into this beautiful girl, I couldn't help it, she made my heart beat faster than anybody else was able to, her smile was like a light to me….Serena was amazing, and I can't deny and ignore that I still have feelings for her, even if she did break my heart".

His words, they made me all angry, You're an idiot that's what you are, Serena may be my friend, but she's also an idiot who has no consideration for the guys she hurts, she saw you as entertainment and now you'll only be a faint memory of her many adventures in romance.

"You're both my friends, and both idiots, I don't care about either of your relationships and don't drag me into them, there's nothing going on between me and Serena so you have nothing to worry about".

His leer remained stern, "I may attract girls, but compared to you, I'm just another guy, you have girls crying because they want to be next to you, that's why I'm scared that Serena might fall for you, just like every girl in this school has".

"You have nothing to worry about, because I'll never fall for someone like her".

Lies, it was all lies.

 **(Third person POV)**

"You're in my seat".

His head whipped over, eyes wide in panic as he wondered whether she heard him say that, "Serena". Exclaimed Gary, also turning to face the blonde who had her arms folded, tapping the ground patiently with her foot.

He quickly moved aside, now standing alongside the girl he still had feelings for, "Did I interrupt something?"

They both shook their heads, exchanging quick glances which were noted by Serena, "Just came to visit Ashy boy, but I'll leave since classes are about to start".

She said nothing, just nodding her head in understanding and watching as the hazel eyed boy made his exit from their class, a groan escaped her lips as she took her seat, spinning fully around to face Ash, "What did you two talk about?"

Her chin rested on top of her palms while she laid her elbows across her desk, making sure the bare cleavage of her breasts was shown through for him, a smirk appeared on her lips when she noticed how his eyes shifted down to them, "N-nothing…...just about how he…..how he slept with this one girl".

His eyes were forced back up when she covered her cleavage, now meeting those enchanting baby blue eyes that he never got tired of staring into, "Did he say anything about me?"

The frown on her face was clear, but he wasn't sure what it meant, was it from guilt of how she played with him? Or because she didn't like how he might have talked about her, "No, why would he?"

Her head was thrown back with a grunt, "I don't know, maybe because we dated and left on bad terms, you two have been my closest friends….but now I can't even find the right way to talk to him, I didn't want to lose my friend".

Ash shrugged, "You two should have just never dated, ever heard of the rule, don't date your best friend?"

She rolled her eyes to his response, turning back to face her desk when the teacher came in, heading straight into teaching the day's lesson plan.

 **(Lunch time)**

He watched from afar as she was led away by one of her admirers, the two of them now standing underneath a tree while he fiddled nervously.

"I….I really like you Serena, you've been on my mind since the first day of school, when I saw you, I just couldn't forget, please…...will you go out with me?"

She turned her attention over to Ash who was sitting down under another tree, eating his lunch while guarding hers as well, his eyes met with hers as he gave her a small eyebrow quirk, not knowing why she was suddenly looking over.

There was no screaming, or crying, usually those two things always came into play during a confession to Serena, the guy seemed more calm, sharing a hug which she gestured to give as they parted, with her now walking back over to join Ash and eat her lunch.

"So? How'd it go?" He asked with a full mouth, having slight trouble in swallowing.

She gave a half hearted smile, "I told him I'd think about it".

He seemed stunned, surprised by her answer since he clearly remembered her only giving rejections of acceptance, "Really? I would have thought you'd say yeah, he seems like your type".

Her expression turned quickly, being that of curiosity, "And what exactly is my type?"

His shoulders moved upwards in a shrug, "I don't know, guys who are more out there, eccentric, more like Gary".

The food on her tray had caught his attention, distracting him from what Serena was doing, "What the…"

"Are you saying that I'm looking for anyone that's like Gary?" His body was somewhat stiff, he didn't know what to do, she was sitting on his lap, facing him directly as she placed her hands over his chest, several inches only keeping their bodies from touching.

His expression darkened, "Serena, what are you doing?"

"Do you really think that Gary is my type?" She inched her face closer, touching the tip of his nose with her own, whispers from her mouth now showering over his lips.

The tone in his answer was straight forward, "You dated him".

One of her hands had cupped his cheeks, while the other was soothingly stroking over his shoulder, "What if there was only one type of guy who I really wanted but couldn't have".

"What are you talking about?"

"Ash, I want you".

His eyes widened while his brows furrowed, "What did you just say?"

There was a small pulsing sensation on his cheek when she pinched it, a loud laugh bursting out as she rolled off of him and onto the ground, "I'm kidding!"

His heart was racing and palms were drenching in sweat, he could feel everything going so fast, it was his adrenaline, or was it his anger, either way, he needed to get away, and quick.

"I need to go". He quickly got up, walking off with Serena still laughing in the background.

He took in a deep breathe, placing his palm over his face wearily, "...You had me fooled".

"U-um…...excuse me…" there was a small dainty voice ringing through his ears, was it his imagination?

"A-ash?" His head whipped over at all directions where he was finally met with a pair of emerald hued eyes, such pretty ones at that.

This girl, he had no knowledge of her, at least he thought he didn't, but she was unlike anything he had ever seen, quite beautiful to be honest, with gorgeous long brown hair and fair skin with those same hypnotic emerald eyes, she was like a doll.

His eyes widened afterwards when he got a closer look at her, "L-leaf?!"

She nodded, having a large smile on her face when he said her name, "Yeah! Wow, I can't believe it's you! You're much different looking, and I mean that in a good way". He laughed along with her giggle, rubbing his head sheepishly from her comment.

"You look great too! I haven't seen you since the summer of eighth grade, what are you doing back here?"

"I moved back to Kanto for good, mom and dad were done with their expedition in Unova and today is my first day at this school actually".

Their eyes met, sparking something within the raven haired boy who hadn't experienced the same thing since a while back, "Well….do you mind if I show you around?"

A soft smile formed on her lips, "I'd love that".

 **(After School)**

She was making her way towards the gate,"Where could he be? He didn't show up for the remainder of class".

"Look over there!"

Her eyes followed the group of students running up ahead, she became curious, wondering what had so many people's attention.

They made way for her, allowing her easy access to pass through only to stop when she saw what was the big commotion, "Another confession". She scoffed in relief, simpering as she watched the girl hold out a letter towards Ash.

"Please accept this…." Her entire face was red.

He placed his hand over it, pushing it back towards the girl who looked at him with tears, "I'm sorry, but I can't accept this".

"W-why not, you've rejected so many confessions, is there somebody else?"

"Of course not". Mumbled Serena.

He took a quick moment of silence, turning over to the crowd where he made direct contact with Serena before turning back, "There is, and that's my girlfriend".

So many gasps had synchronized at the same time, she could hear the whispers of the crowd behind her but didn't care for it, she felt her legs turn into noodles and felt her heart race, what was this feeling, was he lying? But why did he seem so real in saying that?

 **(Serena's POV)**

My throat felt clogged, my heart felt like it was going to drop, my eyes were hurting from the tears trying to force themselves out, why, why did he say something like that, it doesn't make sense, Ash never had a girlfriend, and if he did, he would have told me.

"I can't believe Ash has a girlfriend".

"And it's not Serena".

"She must be more beautiful than her, incredible".

"Nobody can beat Serena!"

"Who is she?! I want to know who's this girl good enough to date him!"

I had to get out of here, all these comments were becoming too much to hear, they were like an eerie blood curdling pain to my ears, I wanted nothing but silence now, I didn't want to hear his name or the word girlfriend mentioned in the same sentence.

The comments wouldn't stop, I really had to get out of here before I lose it, but everywhere I went had eyes on me or Ash, for once, I didn't enjoy the attention.

"Is she crying?"

"Does that mean Ash dumped her for somebody?"

"His new girlfriend must be better then".

"If Serena got dumped by Ash, then nobody's good enough for that guy, wow".

Everything was spinning, I felt like they were laughing, my face was drenched in sweat while I could feel my breathing rapen.

"Serena". I came face to face with Ash, something I desperately didn't need right now,"Are you ok?"

We were approached by some girl, she was beautiful, almost like a doll, who was she, and why did she just hook her arm with his? "Ash, I'm ready".

"I-I have to get out of here". Staring at him, the way he looked at me as if he was worried, why was he doing this? It only hurts, I had to leave, so I slipped from his gasp, taking off and leaving him, ignoring his shout outs after me.

My heart felt like it was going to burst, I was being stupid, knowing that Ash would someday get a girlfriend and leave me, but I didn't want it to be true, I always thought he would be by my side, that he would be my best friend forever. I had no right to be that selfish, I had many guys that I was dating and not once did Ash behave this way, he would mock me, but overall support my decision, so why was it hard for me to do the same?

I pulled out my phone, dialing the new number I had inside, "Hello?"

"Serena! H-have you thought about my request?"

"I did, and I accept, I'll go out with you".

 **(The next day)**

 _*That's weird, Serena usually waits outside of her house so we can go to school together, where could she have gone*_

He walked through the school entrance by himself, surprised by how there wasn't the usual attention in the mornings he was known to dislike.

"That lucky bastard! How did he do it!"

"I don't know, but if it doesn't work out, I'm giving it a shot as well!"

There it was, the morning gossip, but it wasn't about him, was it about her? "Ash!"

His head turned back to see Gary running over, a frantic expression almost washed over him, "Gary? What the hell's a matter with you?"

"S-serena!" He blurted out, immediately worrying the raven haired boy who grabbed his friend roughly.

"What about Serena!" He growled.

"S-she got a boyfriend!"

"W-what?" He pulled back, staring almost incredulously at Gary.

"It's true! They came into school together and were even holding hands!"

His expression turned cold, "So she accepted his confession…..I'm not surprised….." He walked away from Gary who shouted after him.

"Ash! What are we going to do?!"

"Nothing, It's none of our business".

 **(During class)**

He kept staring at her back, losing focus on the lesson as he could only think about what Gary said earlier, "Serena". He whispered out.

She kept facing forward, scrunching down in her seat slowly as she whispered back, "What".

"I heard you got a new boyfriend". He could hear her sigh, almost as if she didn't want to talk about it.

"Yeah, he seems like a really good guy".

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought you still wanted to think about it".

"I thought I had to think a few things through, But I changed my mind".

The teacher turned around, hushing the class altogether, "Quiet back there!"

"What did you need to think about?" He was curious now, what was the thing that actually made her question whether to go out with a guy or not.

"That's none of your business, besides, shouldn't you be focusing on your own relationship rather than my own?"

Those exact words had triggered something inside, he shot up from his seat, startling the entire class and the teacher when he grabbed Serena by her arm, dragging her out of the class by force, "Mr. Ketchum! Get back over here!"

He slammed the door behind them, feeling the blonde flinch from it's harsh closing and his tight grip, "A-ash! What are you doing? You're hurting me!"

Nothing came out from him, only silence remained as he continued dragging her through the hallways and the stairs, eventually ending up on the building's roof where it was not just the two of them. He flung her arm away, releasing Serena who backed away, staring in a frightening manner towards the raven haired boy who leered coldly at her.

"It's none of my business…" he scoffed, pacing back and forth with a distressed look on his face.

"What's gotten into you!" She growled, rubbing the spot where he had grabbed her roughly.

He lashed back, startling the blonde whose eyes widened. "How could you just go out with somebody like that!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I mean why him! What's so good about this guy and why didn't you tell me! You've always told me about these things!"

"Maybe I decided it's none of your business to know about my relationships, beside, you never even told me about having a girlfriend, so don't act as if I'm the bad person here!"

"I don't have a girlfriend!"

It got quiet again, she looked at him, stunned by what he had just said, "W-what? But yesterday-".

He growled to himself, combing his hands through his hair, "I lied! I was tired of all the confessions and all the tears, I was sick of hearing you say how I was such a bad guy for treating girls wrong, I wanted to end it all so I lied!"

"So then…...who was that girl?"

He rolled his eyes, "Leaf, she's the daughter of my mom's business partners, we met each other during a company party and she only recently came back to the region after living abroad, I offered to show her around the school".

She was nothing more than embarrassed, she felt like a fool, like an idiot, how could she fall for it, worst of all, how could she act like this in front of Ash and be calm about it now?

Her knees gave in as she dropped to the floor, alarming Ash who rushed over and knelt by her, "A-ash…..I-i'm sorry….."

"What's gotten into you? You've never acted like this".

She was too embarrassed to face him, staring only at the ground, "I was….jealous….."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Of you having a girlfriend, I didn't want you to leave me, you've always been by my side, my closest friend, and when I saw Leaf, I grew jealous because she was exactly the type of girl I'd imagine was good enough for you, I didn't want to be left alone…...I know it's selfish…."

He could hear her sobs and soft cries, the warm tears she was letting go were now falling on the concrete, staining it in tiny circles.

"...But it hurted so much just to see her next to you…...I didn't want you to be taken away…..".

She kept staring at the ground, feeling that he was no longer by her side and now standing, "You're right….it is selfish".

Her head whipped over to him, she was surprised by his answer but knew she deserved it, but what shocked her the most was the look in his eyes, he looked hurt, almost tired, "I'm with one girl who isn't even my girlfriend and you get angry and have the right to be, but I see you with many guys including my best friend, and it's suddenly none of my business when I ask, it hurts Serena….".

Tears kept falling, she gave him an apologetic look, still on her knees, "I know, and I'm sorry, I had no right, but I couldn't ignore these emotions inside of me".

He turned his back to her, releasing a grunt like sigh, "Do you want to know why I never accepted any of those confessions?"

"W-why?"

"Because I already had somebody on my mind, this entire time, I couldn't ignore her no matter how much I tried, she would be there to remind me how much I loved her".

Hearing him say that was a blow to her chest, he had somebody he liked, even loved, she was a lucky girl to have somebody like him admire her, but she could still feel the jealousy growing within, "Who….who is she?"

His head turned from the side, allowing her to see the side smile he formed when he looked at the sky, "She's beautiful…..a real killer, her smile is unlike any other, a real joker…...the only problem now…...is that she's with somebody".

"W-what's her name?" She fiddled with her fingers, nervous, anxious about his answer as she waited for hopefully that miracle.

His eyes shifted over to her from the corner, "I think you know her".

"I…..I do?" She mumbled, he nodded.

"...But It doesn't matter…..because I would never be with her, It's enough for me to just be by her side and be her support".

It was all clear, she was the one, this entire time, he was talking about her, and like the idiot she was, her jealousy was being directed onto herself, "What if…..what if she wanted to be with you?"

His brow quirked up, almost surprised by her response, but it faded away when he chuckled in a scoff like manner, "I love her….and have watched every relationship she's had become a faint memory, I'd rather be her friend…...than become just another one of those guys".

She said nothing for a quick moment, standing up from the ground and just a short distance away from him, "Well….what if she said that the only reason those relationships never lasted was because she wasn't happy…...knowing that she wasn't with the guy she really loved".

His body tensed up, he was caught off guard when her arms had wrapped around his torso, now holding him in a tight embrace from behind, "Ash….you're the one that I love….I always have…..but I was scared that you would never return my feelings, all those times you said about never dating me…..or when you told Gary that you would never be with me…...it made me believe that it would never be true, that you wouldn't like me back".

The beats being created by his heart were like a sweet melody to her ears, this was his heart she was hearing, every beat fastening because of her, "I just….I don't want to be like those other guys…..I don't want to be like Gary…..If we decide to pursue this….how will we be sure that we won't destroy years of friendship when one of us decides to call it quits".

He could feel her soft warm breaths over his back, the heartfelt hug she had him in was worth everything in the world for him, "We won't…...if I was able to love you for more than ten years, I think I could love you for another ten, and then the ten after that…...you're the one I've always wanted".

Her arms remained the same only this time hugging his front torso when he turned to be face to face with her, his hands this time were on her waist, brown mocha eyes meeting baby blue ones, clashing as if it were love at first sight, "Promise me one thing then".

"Anything". She whispered, resting her head on his chest.

"If either of us ever decides to leave, the other must promise to never give up and fix us…...I want us to be together for a very long time".

A tiny giggle escaped her lips, "Forever seems about right".

Chills ran down her spine when he grabbed her chin, shifting it upwards to face him, eyes meeting once more as he leaned down, stopping ever so closely to the point where just an inch interfered between there lips, "I love you".

Three words mellowed out for her which became like a pledge, a sweet tune to her ears which erased the very problems of there life in a single moment, time stopped, the universe froze for them, and with the warm kiss they shared, it seemed like the start of a new chapter would begin for this extravagant pair.

The sound of their shoes tapping on the ground echoed through the halls, they were making there way down the stairs, stopping at the last step where they looked ahead at the hall full of students.

She quickly whipped her head over to him, nervous about what was next, "A-ash….did you mean it when you said you would never be with somebody like me?"

A soft chuckled made it's way out, "Of course not…..no matter how much I told myself, or others that, I knew it was complete lies, because I can't ignore these feelings I have for you, I never could".

Her eyes shifted down to his hand which was extended out to her, a tiny grin curved over her lips when she placed her palm over it, cooing when he squeezed it lightly in his own, holding firmly onto it as he led her into the hallway, both of them ready for what was to come.

Gasp after gasp filled the halls when they watched both Serena and Ash hand to hand, smiling at the crowd as they basked in the attention together.

"They're finally dating!"

 **So there you have it! Not quite what I think you all expected but I only write what comes to my mind when I listen to music, so if you enjoyed it then I'm really glad and happy but if you didn't then I can't apologize because I liked my work but I hope to one day write a story which will be to your liking, Anyways, let me know what your thoughts are and I'll be sure to be back with another one shot, if you want a one shot on a character pairing then let me know and I'll see what I can come up with, until then!**


End file.
